


a piece about johnny

by ressonancee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i was just really bored and....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ressonancee/pseuds/ressonancee
Summary: If one day Mark writted a book about all his firsts it all would be filled with Johnny.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 24





	a piece about johnny

If one day Mark writted a book about all his firsts it all would be filled with Johnny.

Inumureous pages about how Johnny was the first one to hold his hand in a way that meant something else and made mark's heart skip a beat, or two.

A section about how he lips would never feel the same way again after Johnny kissed him, with his hands around Mark's neck, with his fingertipes against Mark's nape and Mark felt like he could die right there.

A long chapter dedicated about how Johnny's hand felt against his skin, how Johnny made Mark hold his breath for too long when his hands travelled from his shoulders to his waist.

And another one about how Johnny loved him.

How Johnny kissed his shoulder and made him feel like he was the only one in the world. How Johnny pressed his palm against Mark's thight, and how Mark felt for the very first time that love was when his back was against Johnny's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all...  
> I was bored so i wrote about my boys. I am not a writter, and also english is not my native language so you may encounter a few mistakes and for that I am sorry. You can comment about it and point it out but please be kind.


End file.
